Back In The World
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: One chance meeting between a retired detective and a young girl in danger on a rainy night, neither thought much about it. But 11 years later, their paths cross again... how much has changed though? (Set after Summerslam 2017)


_**A/N: First attempt at a Wrestling/Max Payne crossover. Inspired by Howl Of A Werewolf's Max Payne/GTA crossover No Payne, No Gain.**_

 _ **8/22/06, Max's Perspective...**_

 _Has it really been eight years? Eight years since everything fell apart?_

 _It just seems like yesterday that I was hugging Rose and kissing her on her forehead before kissing Michelle as I left for work… having no idea that it was the last time I'd see them alive._

 _I walked out of the nearby building, another long day damn near over with… or so I think because it's at that moment that I hear what sounds like an attempted assault._

 _There she is, I'm guessing all of 16 years old and fighting back but he's not backing down… neither is she._

 _I never did like violence towards women and young girls… I think quicker than she does and shoot him right in his back, watching him fall to the soaked pavement of the alleyway._

 _She's backed herself against the brick wall, shaking with pure terror and her eyes snapped shut… her either dark blonde or light brown waist length hair soaked… she looks like Michelle._

" _It's okay… you can open your eyes now, kid." I say, her eyes opening and revealing them to be a mix of hazel, brown and amber._

" _Is he… dead?" She manages to ask, her voice shaky._

" _He's not moving, that much is confirmed." I say, going into instinct to detach myself… she only looks similar to my long gone wife, she's not her._

" _Th… thank you…" She says quietly, not looking back as she leaves the alleyway… I don't blame that frightened child, especially after what she just witnessed._

 _I just want to forget today, forget everything..._

 _ **Amanda's Perspective…**_

 _I thought this night had already gone to hell after I was ditched at the bar by my so called friends… and then that creep had to grab me._

 _I honestly thought I was dead then even as I fought back… and then the gun went off and I snapped my eyes shut… before hearing his voice._

 _Whoever he is, he didn't take too kindly to what was happening to me… should I go back and give a better thank you? He did save me from being brutalized._

 _No… not now, at least… he seemed distant, like he thought I was someone else._

 _I headed into the hotel and reached my room, closing and locking the door… I'm not telling anyone else what happened tonight._

 _I just want to forget tonight… forget everything._

 _But that guy… he saved my life tonight._

 _I don't think I'll ever forget that..._

 **Present time…**

"That kind of night?" Max heard, looked and saw Wilson.

"Is it bad that if I'm not nearby that you know the places to find me and can count them on one hand?" Max asks sarcastically.

"I'm only a detective Max… just like you were before you retired." Wilson says, sitting down as Max finished his tequila shots.

"I'm still considering it, give me time." Max says.

"Well you might not have much time, old friend…" Wilson says, Max turning to him.

"Don't you dare say that-" Max starts to say.

"There was an ambush at the WWE Summerslam pay per view tonight during the main event of it. They're okay, they're at the hospital… but…" Wilson says, showing Max a picture of a much older Amanda.

Despite the changes in hair color and age, Max recognised her as that girl from 11 years earlier… the same traumatized girl he had saved.

"She was sedated but in that drugged up state, she kept mentioning someone saving her when she was a teenager… when she woke up, she gave us your description, Max." Wilson says, Max looking closer at the picture.

The eyes were the same mix of colors as he remembered… but they also had that haunted look in them.

Max stood up quicker than he should've… and nearly crashed head first into the bar, Wilson catching him.

"Whoa there! You really should ease up on the drinking there, Max." Wilson says, leading Max outside after paying the bar tab.

' _Of course it's raining… just like that night.'_ Max thought as the raindrops hit him.

The two reached the ICU at Mount Sinai and walked into the room, where the 27 year old bluish black haired diva lay asleep in the bed, heavily bruised as a man stayed by her side.

The older of the two who Max guessed to be about 36 looked at Max in suspicion, Wilson speaking up.

"It's okay, Finn… he won't harm her." Wilson says, Max walking over to the other side of the bed.

She stirred around and let out a painful groan as her eyes fluttered open… and she looked right at the three in the room.

First at her boyfriend, who leaned in and kissed her… then at Wilson, who gave a small nod… and then finally…

"Hi…" Amanda managed to say.

"Hey…" Max says.

It had taken over a decade… but they were around each other again.


End file.
